My Birthday
by SexiLexiReturns
Summary: All she wanted was something she couldn't have, but she got it, by the person she least expected.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR TIFFANY'S**

**Summer-**

**The Necklace In The Window.**

My birthday was in the summer. June twenty-first to be exact. I was excited because we were just having a girls night out. It would be me, Tawni, Selena, and Lucy.

My heart dropped when I saw it in the window. It was a simple open siver heart a diamond strand coming down. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I wanted it for my birthday, and I wanted it around my neck.

Only problem? It was 3,000 dollars.

I didn't even bother telling Lucy about it, knowing she wouldn't have the money. I told Tawni, but Tawni said she believed jewlery should only be given/recieven from a boy. I scoffed at her idea, but I didn't have a boyfriend. . .

Selena said she already had the perfect gift so I fake smiled at her and said "Okay." I knew, though, in my heart, that the perfect gift would be that necklace.

I talked non-stop about that necklace all summer.

All of us girls were sitting on the beach, sunbathing. I looked at the wrapped presents that surrounded my feet. I decided to open Tawni's first, so she wouldn't complain.

It was a framed picture of Tawni and I at the anual Condor Studios pumpkin patch. The frame read "best friends." I was touched because Tawni and I were never really best friends.... until this moment.

_**{A/N the pumpkin patch is a reference for one of the future entries}**_

"Thank you Tawni!" I said hugging her.

"Mine next!" Lucy said quickly. Selena had her mouth opened, but she closed it and shrugged.

I opened the pink present to see a jewelry box. It was encrusted in plastic crystals and read "To my Sonny" on the top. I smiled big and thanked Lucy.

"Hurry up before mine dies, woman!" Selena said.

I gave her a quizzical look before opening the holy shoe box. I saw a cute little Yorkshire terrier smiling up at me.

"Oh. My. Gosh Selena!" I hugged her and held the puppy.

"So what are you going to name her?" Tawni asked, sliding down her sunglasses.

"Monster," I said.

"She doesn't look like one," Lucy laughed.

"But it's cute," Selena finished.

We walked back to the hotel room, hand in hand, like best friends would.

-

I woke up in the morning to a knock on my door. I opened it to find a little blue box with a darker blue ribbon wrapped around it. I opened it and found a notepad piece of paper with some words scribbled on it.

"Look at it closely Sonny."

Great. No name, no nothing. Just look closely. What kind of card is that

I pulled out the baby blue tissue paper and I closed my eyes and re-opened them.

It was the necklace, and I wasn't dreaming. I looked at the heart to find "I love you" engraved on the side, but it wasn't that hard to see. In fact, is was quite easy. Maybe, that's what they meant.

Then I remembered, "I love you" wasn't on the original necklace. Someone has it put there.

I shrugged and walked over to Tawni.

"Tawni look at the present someone left!"

The sound of my yelling woke Lucy and Selena up.

"Is that the necklace you've been blabbing about all summer?" Tawni asked, annoyed.

"Well it is beautiful," Selena said. "Who's it from?"

"I'm not sure," I said quietly.

"Well I'll put it on you," Lucy said.

Lucy started fumbling with the hook then stopped cold. I turned around and took the necklace from her. I looked at the hook and saw why she stopped.

_From Chad._

It was so small that you could barely see it, but it was there. It was _defintaly _there. Selena and Tawni gasped at the jewelry.

I decided to call him.

"Hello?" he cracked. He must have forgot his oh so clever greeting, and then I remembered.... it was four in the morning.

"Oh my gosh Chad I'm so sorry! But... did you get me a necklace?" I said slowly.

"It's your birthday." I could tell he was blowing me off.

"But on the necklace--" he cut me off.

"Sonny, yes... You've been talking about that necklace for so long.... I'm I'm sorry, Sonny. Maybe it was the wrong time--" this time I cut him off.

"It was perfect, I love it. And Chad?"

"Huh?"

"I love you, too."

Then realization hit me. I was telling _Chad_ I _loved_ him on the _phone_ at _four a.m._ with _everyone _watching.

Chad yawned, sleepily. "Goodnight, Sonny," he said, half asleep. I hung up and giggled.

Selena, Tawni, and Lucy starred at me with amazed face.

"I hate to say this Sonny, but.. I SOOOO called this."

**(A/N tee hee I liked it. It took long enough!)**

**Please review. Or Monster will die :O**


End file.
